


Is This Another Advertisement Stunt ?

by Sodafly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodafly/pseuds/Sodafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a hungry gay werewolf dressed in a wolf costume; the cold is the least of my worries.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Another Advertisement Stunt ?

As a werewolf, Derek should really appreciate the irony in the costume. He should, but he doesn’t, he really really doesn’t.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  Holding up the light grey animal onesie, one that has a pull up hood with ears on, and giving it a good shake in the younger face. “This. This is... mentally insane, it’s...”

Derek has no words.

“Oh come on, appreciate the comic value. A ranger working in a wolf reserve, dressing up in a wolf costume, people will love it.” It’s spelled out, as if the humour has gone amiss and all will become clear if explained. Derek needed to have a serious word with Laura about this, what kind of high was she on when she hired this kid?

Stiles Stilinski is supposed to be this, fresh out of college, super smart, super creative new mind to the team, here for the sole purpose of bringing in more money for the charity. Advertising and administration, setting up tours and marketing campaigns and thing which are totally out of everybody else’s league. He also does the coffee run sometimes, which is nice; Derek likes it when Stiles is doing the coffee run. He doesn’t like it when he’s organizing advertisement stuns.

“You do realise why I can’t appreciate the humour in this right?” Derek’s growl is low, threatening, leaning forward over the desk just so. Stiles doesn’t flinch.

“No not really, Scott would laugh at the irony, Laura found it hilarious when I told her about it.” Stiles’ best friend is a werewolf, hence the knowledge about the big lycanthropy secret. Derek grinds his teeth. Oh he bets Laura laughed, Laura laughed her goddamn ass off at the thought of her little brother wearing this thing. She wouldn’t be laughing if the shoe was on the other foot.

“Look at it this way, you wear the costume for a night, hold a sign, give out leaflets, pose for a few photographs, and it’s a wrap. Money comes in, you can go back to being the big bad ranger, everyone is happy.” It’s Stiles’ turn to lean forward, talking with his hands like always. Seriously, Derek can’t believe this kid, with his stylish polo shirt and jacket, pen tucked behind one ear, stupid freckles making his face look freakishly adorable. He growls, dumping the suit on the desk.

“I don’t care, I’m not wearing the costume “

*

Derek ends up wearing the costume.

Much to his annoyance, Stiles is right; Scott and the rest of the pack did see the humour. Scott was delighted as was Isaac. Boyd chuckled, convinced by Erica’s indifferent that this was a good idea. The only one who fought in Derek’s corner was Jackson, who refused outright and left before anyone said otherwise. Even Peter seemed amused; teasing Derek by saying it would be a perfect fit.

Laura is the one who tells Derek to man up about it, using her Alpha tone.

And that is how Derek ends up stood in the middle of a heaving shopping centre, dressed in a furry grey wolf costume, complete with a tail and mittens and ears sticking up on the hood. He’s holding a sign on a long wooden pole, saying where the stall is set up, with a wad of leaflets in the stomach pouch like a mother kangaroo.  Erica and Boyd are manning the fold out stall they assembled near a hiking shop, answering questions, handing out flyers, in front of a pull out poster with a big grey wolf looking straight at the camera, the words ‘Hale Wolf Reserve; Keeping It In The Pack’ typed underneath. Little do the tourists know, but the wolf is in fact Laura in Alpha form, making everyone’s life easier.

Scott and Isaac are also dressed as wolves, each on different floors of the centre, feeling a 100% cheerier than Derek.

“It could be worse.” Laura says, bumping her shoulder against her taller little brother. “We could be getting you to do the shirtless car wash again like we did in the summer. At least you don’t have any soccer moms blaring their car horns at you this time.”

“Don’t remind me.” Derek sighs. That had been when Stiles first started working for them, the first time when Derek felt an uncontrollable need to punch the smart assed kid in the face. It was also the first time when Laura and Stiles teamed up to make the unstoppable duo set on making Derek’s life hell.

Laura laughs, giving her brother’s arm a playful punch.

“Knock ‘em dead baby brother.”

*

 It’s the first week of Christmas shopping in Beacon Hills, meaning all the shops in the recently opened shopping mall are all open until midnight, most of them selling at discounted prices if people spend over a hundred dollars.  It acts as a prime advertisement spot, with people running about with free samples and flyers, each trying to outdo each other.  

Derek has to hand it to Stiles, the amount of times some chubby little child has dragged their exhausted parent over to him with the desire to ‘say hello to the wolf’, has been uncountable. Luckily Erica had run over to him to fill up his flyer collection because he was already all out and it had only been an hour. He needed to think of the greater cause, about how much money this could bring into the reserve, about the new resources they could get to look after the wolves and potentially expand. It sent a warm thrill of excitement through him.

“Excuse me, do you mind if my children get a photo with you? They just love wolves.” A woman with three children twittering around her legs asked, smiling, eyes roaming Derek’s face.

“Sure.” The children squeal in delight, running over to Derek, one reaching for his hand as the other two cling to his legs, making growling noises and baring their teeth. Much to Derek’s relief, the woman doesn’t put the flash on, fumbling with the camera for a moment before snapping a picture. The last thing he needs is people getting annoyed about blue lens flare.

“Hey kids, you want to take some leaflet, maybe see some real wolves one day?” Derek pulls out three flyers from the pouch, handing one to each child who clutch them in sticky fingers.

“What do you say kids?” The mother coos.

“Thank you mister.” The three chime, before leaving, waving as they go. Derek smiles, waving one mitten in common decency.

Five minutes later, a pair of women in their early thirties comes over wanting a photo, one on either side of him with the camera held at an awkward angle. One of them has their hand on his ass; playing with the tail and making Derek feel extremely uncomfortable. He thinks of Stiles, and suddenly gets the urge to maim him. There is only so much butt petting one werewolf can take.

*

“Hey there sour wolf. Wow the costume is a better fit than I thought it would be .” Derek frowns when he  sees Stiles walking across the shiny floor with a massive grin on his face . He’s dressed in skinny jeans and green converse shoes, a loose navy t-shirt and a deep red cable knit coat with sleeves rolled up and a white Christmas pattern across the top.  There are two bottles of water in his hands and headset attached to one ear, looking like a striking young city professional.

“This is for you, consider this your unofficial break time.” Stiles holds out one of the water bottles, which Derek’s takes, leaning the sign against one shoulder. The screw cap has already been undone, relieving Derek of the humiliation of trying to open a bottle with mittens on.

“See, I told you this idea would be a success. I was talking to Laura who said the stalls has been heaving pretty much all night, and the donation bucket is almost full. I bet your stomach pouch has a few coins in it too.”

Stiles is right, there has to be about twenty dollars worth of coins and notes slipped into the pouch.

“I still hate you for this.” Derek says after swallowing, feeling overly hot in the suit. The lights of the shopping mall makes Stiles’ skin look warm, his brown eyes sparkling golden.

“Ouch.” Stiles fakes a flinch, arching his hand over his heart like he’s been wounded “Please, how might I make it up to you Derek Hale, I didn’t not mean to wound your pride.”

It is too tempting.

“You could buy me a burger after this.”

“Deal. Remember to meet at the stall at 11 for the group photo.” Derek watches as Stiles gives him a wink, before flouncing off to find Scott. He won’t admit it, but a small smile creeps upon his face.

*

“Okay so, Laura in the middle, Derek on her left, Boyd on her right. Erica, Scott and Isaac I want you guys crouched on the floor holding the sign.” Everyone shuffles into position, Stiles gesturing for them to squish up. They’ve been working for six hours on top of their normal shifts, Derek’s feet are sore and his stomach is growling, begging for food and sleep and maybe a shower. No scratch the shower, there is only time to stumble up the stairs and flop down onto the bed before sleeping. Instead, they have to have this photo, still dressed in the stupid costumes.

“Great, everyone smile!” The camera shutters, clicks without a flash and they’re done. Laura immediately hugs Derek because she can as the other’s pair off, Scott finding Allison, Erica Isaac and Boyd talking as they go to pack up the stall. Stiles waits, putting the camera in his side bag and picking up a paper bag from the floor.

“I know you didn’t want to do it, but thanks anyway, you’ve been a great help little pup.” Laura coos affectionately, ruffling Derek’s hair.

“No problem, just don’t make me do anything like this again...for a very long time.”

Laura grins wickedly.

“I can’t promise that, not when tonight has been such a success.”

Derek sighs, and rolls his eyes; grabbing one of the donation buckets and helping Laura carry them to her truck. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, have fun with Stiles.” Laura says as she climbs into the driver’s seat, pulling the door shut, keys slotted in the ignition.

“Wait how’d you know I’m...” But she’s already started the engine and is pulling out the parking lot before Derek can even finish the question.

*

Stiles is waiting, leaning against his jeep, holding a small paper bag in one hand. There’s a dark grey bobble hat on his head and a pink flush to his cheeks. Derek walks up to him, still dressed in the costume as his clothes are at home, feet extremely cold in their fabric casing, flinching when gravel digs into the sole.

“Hey.” Derek greets, hands slipping out of the front pouch. Stiles snaps his gaze up, smiling.

“For a moment I thought you were going to ditch me.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I was helping Laura move the donation buckets into her truck, sorry I took so long.”

They stand across from one another, neither moving, neither saying a word. There’s a dry chill in the air, making the chances of snow in the coming days very likely. Stiles is shivering slightly, and Derek is trying to fight off any signs of cold despite how freezing his bones feel. The parking lot is empty, with only a few employees of stores open late coming and go from their cars, yawning and dragging their feet. The cold makes Derek forget just how sleepy he is, but his stomach still grumbles loudly.

“Look, I know you kind of hate me.” Stiles blurts out, rubbing the back of his neck so hard there’s an 80% chance of friction burn. “But, when you’re not being a total asshole, I think you’re kind of cool, and because you have helped out with all the crazy advertisement ideas and thus help me keep my job by not making me look like a total idiot, I bought you this.”

He thrusts the paper bag at Derek, not looking at the older werewolf. Derek takes the bag gingerly, handling it like a bomb’s about to go off, head still trying to process the onslaught of information. Wait...did Stiles just call him an asshole?

“I can’t believe you just called me an asshole then handed me a present.” Derek mumbles, dipping one mitten clad hand into the bag. Inside there’s a knitted white and blue scarf, a box of snap chemical hand warmers and an apple flavoured lollipop about the size of Derek’s face.

“I heard you complaining to Laura about how cold it get’s during the rounds in the winter month...and I know you have a sweet tooth, I mean I buy your coffee so..” Stiles trails off, blushing and rocking back and forth on his feet, obviously very embarrassed. Derek smiles.

“Thanks you really didn’t have to.” A burst of gratitude is singing in the werewolf’s veins, warm from the attention and thoughtfulness processed by one goofy twenty-one year old.  “Also, I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t?” Is sceptical reply.

“Nah, I mean you’re a pain in the ass, but you could be worse.” Stiles laughs, knowing Derek’s humour. They’ve ended up closer to each other, with only a couple of inches separating their bodies, Stiles barely leaning back against his jeep. Derek holds back a yawn, shivering as a gush of wind sends a blast of cold air down the back of his costume.

“Here, put your hood up, it’ll keep you warmer.” Stiles says, grabbing either side of the hood with both hands and pulling it back up over Derek’s head, eye flicking down to settle on his lips.

They’re equal in height meaning Derek doesn’t have to bend over, meaning he travels easily when Stiles pulls the hood forward, their lips brushing together timidly. It’s not even a kiss, barely a touch of lips before Stiles pulls back a mere centimetre. They’re sharing a breathing space, Stiles biting his bottom lip, Derek looking surprised and unable to move, especially with hands still clinging to his hood.   

Making up his mind, Stiles abandons any inhibitions and fully accepts that this one action may end with his blood corpses left on the side of the road, and leans back in to kiss Derek properly this time. Stiles’ lips are soft; a contrast to the dry, cold chapped lips Derek has from spending a lifetime outdoors. He’s warm and gentle, body arching into Derek’s, hands slipping from the hood to curve around the back of his head. If later pointed out, Derek would deny the needy little whine that escapes his throat ,  wrapping both arms around Stiles’ waist, wishing he didn’t have the damn mitten on so he could digs his fingers into the knitwear.

“Told you I didn’t hate you.” Derek whispers smugly into Stiles’ ear once they’re pulled apart, arms still wrapped around each other. Stiles laughs again, pulling away and walking off across the parking lot.

“I owe you a burger remember? Also I’m really hungry” it’s Derek’s turn to smile, jogging to catch up with Stiles so that they can walk side by side, hand in hand.

“Dude you’re seriously really fucking cold.” Stiles says feeling the iciness of Derek’s hand through the thin grey material.

“I’m a hungry gay werewolf dressed in a wolf costume; the cold is the least of my worries.” 


End file.
